Dedication of the Arts
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Things get a little crazy and hectic when the Glee Club decide's to dedicate to Taylor Swift and her musical talent. (Set before fourth season)


Dedication of the Arts - A Glee Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new story I wanted to try! This will be all Taylor Swift songs since her new album is coming out in less then two hours, so I'm dedicating this to Taylor Swift. Anyway I hope you all like it, and if you have any Taylor Swift songs you want to see sung in this story just tell me in your review or pm me and it might appear. So I own nothing from Glee, so please ENJOY chapter one! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A New Assignment

"Alright guys I've got some amazing news!" Will Schuster called as he entered the Glee room with a huge smile on his face.

"You finally got the pimple on your back?" Santana asked with a smirk as Will sent her a look. They could hear some of the kids snicker and laugh.

"First of that is none of your business." Will explained with annoyance. "Secondly I was walking about your new assignment for this week." Will finished instantly.

"A new assignment really!?" Rachel asked with excitement as Will nodded. "Don't toy with me here." Rachel stated making half the Glee Club look at her with

"I am positive!" Will stated as everyone began to talk among one another instantly.

Will waited a while for the kids to settle before he walked over to where the white board was hook up to the book selves. He pulled out a red marker and began to write something on it. Everyone began to stop talking when they noticed he was writing something. When he moved away; they all saw October 27th, written down.

"Now; can anyone tell me why I wrote tomorrow's date down?" Will asked with wonder as looked at everyone.

"Um...it's your's and Emma's wedding anniversary?" Puck guessed from the seats as Rachel face palmed and Will shook her head.

"No." Will said as Puck shrugged. "Anyone else want to take a guess?" Will asked with hope as Rachel's hand shot up. "Rachel?" Will indicated as she smile.

"Taylor Swift's new album comes out tomorrow!" Rachel stated with a smile as Will nodded.

Once more everyone began to talk in excitement except for Puck, Phin, and Artie. Sure they knew who Taylor Swift was, but they really weren't in the mood to do any of her music, not just because they didn't really know it, but because they were guys. Not all guys listened to her after all, it was unfair.

"Mr. Shue, you can't be serious?" Phin asked as Will clapped his hands and smiled.

"Oh but I am Phin." Will explained as he saw he looks on their faces. "But don't worry; you guys won't be singing her music, the girls and well, Kurt will." Will added.

"Then what are we going to do?" Artie asked with interest as Will smiled.

"You guys are going to judge the girls and Kurt this week, and decided who performs the best Taylor song." Will explained as the other guys nodded in agreement.

"That sounds cool." Puck said with a smile, he was satisfied now.

"Yup and it all starts today because Rachel Berry herself had agreed to do a sample song for us." Will said as he indicated to Rachel.

"It's true, I have." Rachel stated with a smile. "May I Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked as Will nodded.

Will had stepped aside and allowed Rachel to come down and get ready to do her song. As Rachel got ready; Will explained that this was just an example song and that it was not Rachel's performance. Rachel was going to do another song for the judge and when Will was done talking; music started and Rachel began to sing.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
><em>_In a field behind your yard  
><em>_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a than  
>Just listening to the crickets sing<br>Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
>I don't want to live without you<em>

_I'm only up when your not down  
>Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you_

By the time the first course ended everyone was dancing in their seats and cheering Rachel on. The music was getting faster, and Rachel herself even started dancing around the room. Some of her friends in the club even started signing along and they all clapped along to the music and Rachel smiled as she continued singing.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
>Living in a lonely world<br>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
>My secretes or my deepest fears<br>Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
>You say that you can't live without me<br>_

_I'm only up when your not down  
>Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Everyone was not standing around Rachel and dancing along side her. They were all having so much fun together that one cared if someone saw them from outside the classroom. Will had a huge smile on his face as he watched everyone dance together and when Rachel started signing again, everyone joined this time!

_When I'm with anybody else  
><em>_It's so hard to be myself  
><em>_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when your not down  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel it true<br>And I'm only me- who I wanna be-_

_Yeah I'm only me when I'm with you  
>With you<br>Oh yeah_

The song ended and everyone in the room began to cheer and hug one another. Will stood up and began to clap for Rachel and he soon too joined the big group hug that everyone joined in. All anyone knew this week, was that this was indeed going to be a very, very, interesting assignment for all of them...

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway to clear things up; Rachel just did an example song, it didn't count as a performance and the guys didn't judge her, so yeah. So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be coming soon! **


End file.
